Ultraman Orb: Mission Save Zootopia!
by UltraGX66
Summary: A warrior of light, betrayed by one he called friend lands in Zootopia. However the traitor has also come and thus using the powers of the past he will help the inhabitants stop the crushing evil coming for them. ULTRA CHARGE!
1. Chapter 1

He awoke with a start, his ragged breathing-, wait did he need to breathe? No apparently not. Still a high air content meant air-breathing creatures. This means he had to keep the illusion of breathing. Alright then, now where was he?

He looked to his left and saw a wall of rock and shattered pipes. His face grimaced as he looked down. His 'body' was gone, flames were destroying the rest, so his dreams had an inkling of truth. He was going to have to be on guard now.

He then sensed a presence and shook his head. He got up and then jumped up, his face made contact with a stone ceiling and he fell back to the ground. as he landed someone said "I heard someone! Come on!"

He didnt do anything but groan, idiot! Just because he didnt see stars didnt mean there wasn't a sky above! Three years with humans should've taught him that(!), no his father was right. He needed to look at small things before he could begin.

A flashlight shone in his face and he heard a voice say 'what?"

Well, this was going to be uncomfortable explanation.

He heard guns cock and then raised his arms and said "I surrender myself. Unless your not police."

"If we arent?"

"I run."

"Well, I wouldnt use those legs, we're police." A voice said.

"ID?' he asked.

A badge was presented and he scanned with his eyes, surprisingly there was a electronic code with a wi-fi add-in. He grinned and then tapped into the organization, quickly he tore through carefully maintained firewalls. Within minutes he had all the information he needed.

"Hello Officer, my name is Orb. I am a warrior from a distant time and nebula. We need to talk."

As he talked his form changed and after a minute he changed into a new body. The police officers moved back as he changed into a animal-humanoid form, he looked up and said "Well then, time is of the essence so lets hurry."

* * *

 **40 blocks away**

 **North**

 **8:49 P.M.**

He awoke with a start, the only thought that went through his mind was ' _How did I fail? I skinned him!'_

Looking up he saw a pair of youthful faces looking at him and one said "Nice suit. What you got?"

Two seconds later a pair of bodies hit the ground while he stood up, he then looked down as his body glowed and changed. Thankfully his tuxedo was still present and his form looked charming. He smiled and walked away.

As he walked a few blocks up he saw a sign.

 **YOU ARE NOW LEAVING ZOOTOPIA**

 **COME BACK SOON!**

He smiled as a ring on his right claw glowed.

"I'm going to like this place." he said and then walked back in. The smile never leaving the badgers snout.

* * *

 **Two months after a pair of heroes stopped a terrible tyrant. After the terrible battle the second hero showed the true nature by betraying his comrade. Nearly killing him the traitorous warrior now seeks power. Opposite him is his one time comrade, whose borrowed name is Edward Nova. The true name and title he possesses is Ultraman Orb!**

 **Although his body is wrecked, using powers of those before him he will strive to turn the tide with the help of the Zootopia Police Department.**

 **Now**

 **ULTRA CHARGE!**

 **(Explosion reveals a planet, like Earth but different)**

 **Theme: Ultraman Orb No Inori**

 **Lyrics: Modified English Lyrics**

 _When you've finished listening_

(A strange lizard creature takes out a pair of cards)

 _You can feel deep within your heart_

(He takes out a ring, behind him are Shin Hayata to the right, to the left is Daigo Madoka)

 _The steps to the future_

(Beside him a large group of silhouettes of animalistic humanoids)

 _Signal your hopeful pulse!_

(Behind him are the silhouettes of all the Ultramen from the past 50 years)

 _Suddenly the Darkness_

(The scene is swept away and a a pair of red eyes appear)

 _Intrudes on that moment_

(Behind him rise up the past kaiju and seijin)

 _Your frightful will is the key to victory!_

(The scene switches to a badger wearing a tuxedo and wielding a sword charging at the lizard who charges)

 _From a distant star_

(The badger falls back and from his breast pocket throws a trio of crystals, from them emerge giant twisted kaiju)

 _Crossing to answer the call_

(The lizard takes out a ring which glows as he puts two cards in causing the Ultra hosts to appear again)

 _Never surrender_

(Then all three hold up their transformation devices which shine revealing Orb-Specium Zeppelion)

 _And head only forward_

(He engages the first beast which is a fusion of Bemular and Melba and punches it as his forehead crystal lets out a red light)

 _To surpass your limits!_

(The beast return fire with a ice beam from its mouth, the crystal glows purple and he speeds away from it before both vanish)

 _We have been waiting for you!_

(They have been replaced by Orb Burnmite fighting a fusion of Dinozaur and Astromons, his fists burn and he punches hard)

 _Now break the chains of darkness Warrior of light!_

(The beast fires a acid stream, the Ultraman ducks before he jumps up, his body becoming encased in flames)

 _We all believe in you!_

(The scene changes to a fusion of Orb Hurricane Slash fighting a fusion of Iaron and Baltan. He easily ducks an attack)

 _Combine the powers of the past_

(A fusion of a Darklops and Mecha-Gomora then attacks, Hurricane Slash pulls out a trident and deflects and attack)

 _And FIGHT ULTRAMAN ORB!_

(The Lizard then makes his rise pose and the Ultramen appear behind him while his current allies appear beside him)

 **Stop The Jugglers Attack! What is the power of Orb?**

Inside a interrogation room did he sit, his body, that of a Komodo dragon.

Why did he choose a Komodo Dragon?

Good question, in reality it was the unnatural speed to give him advantage in movement, plus venom to disable, and armored skin.

Especially the armored skin.

Still given the looks he had gotten it was probably not the brightest choice, but given what just happened they could all take a walk.

No, take a _hike_ damnit!

Alright then, oh yes the door was opening and..

Holy _C***_ , the newcomer was huge. He was a buffalo of some sort, massive horns, and a uniform that didn't look like it was tight.

They really did cover everyone here.

He sat down opposite and now he realized how small this body was in comparison. The chief stood four times his height.

"Mr. Nova or Orb?"

"Either, I can use either."

"Now you told my officers that a major threat was coming. Care to explain further?" He asked.

Nova nodded and said "12 months ago me and another were in a massive fight. We were fighting against a terrible warlord from the stars. Afterwords, we both returned to our home realm when he attacked me. I was nearly killed and only managed to inflict a few major injuries on his person that are no doubt fixed or covered. His goal is unknown. Sadly he didn't gloat." Nova added.

The Chief nodded and said "Pity he isn't a movie villain."

Nova nodded and said "That would've made it easier. Now in his possession is a ring that can allow him to summon giant 50 meter monsters, also he can fuse the two together, which makes them much more powerful."

The chief then nodded and said "Anything else?"

"He has a sword."

The buffalo raised an eyebrow and asked "Why does he have one?"

"Lack of beam attacks, horrible shot. Plus armored and fast enough it doesn't matter." He replied.

"Why should I believe you?" Ahh, obvious question number 1.

"I dont have a real reason, all I know is he's loose with a device he can summon monsters with. This alone makes him a threat." He said.

"Alright, Im going to keep you here for now. Now what should I expect him to look like?"

"A tuxedo with red-inside. Occasionally his eyes will turn green with red iris. This happens every 24 minutes."

Brilliant warlord from the stars that deceived him for 300 years.

Still couldn't fix the damn eyes.

Then the buffalo said "If it wasn't for my officers seeing you, Id declare you insane."

"Amazingly, my family has a habit of receiving that reaction." Nova said.

"How many generations?" He asked.

"One before myself. Lets just say my father has an interesting history." Came the response.

"Your father sounds interesting."

"You have no idea. Still, he's a good man and whole universes owe him for his deeds. Has yet to collect."

The buffalo nodded and said "Any visit here?"

Nova shook his head, "No, plus would you mind when I decide to collect on his old debts that visitors come so I can return myself home?"

"How long?"

"No more than a couple of hours to offload materials and equipment." Nova said and then added after a moment, "I have no clue where I am in the multiverse. So I'll add maps to the list."

"You know, in movies they make it seem quick." The giant humanoid buffalo responded.

"That is because they probably don't sanitize themselves. Ultras don't carry diseases with them so I have to sanitize everything."

The Chief then said after a moment "I'll have to ask a few people, still if your story checks out. Maybe."

Nova nodded and said "Ask the military to be on guard, their mission should be distraction to lead any monster out of the city. Please, I've seen too many die from monster attacks." As the chief looked at him he almost blinked as he saw the emotion in his face.

It was fear.

"I'll try." he said after a moment and saw Nova relax.

"Good, my mission will be the same, second part will be destruction of monster and attempt to locate _him_." he said with venom present in his tone.

The chief then walked out while Nova lay back in his chair. Then as the door closed he pulled out a card deck and set it on the table.

He drew the top 2 and smiled as he saw a silver and red alien in a throwing pose on the left card. On the right card was a purple, silver, and red alien.

He then asked "If it comes to a fight, please help." and shook with indignation.

Too many had died to Juggler, the Zetton that fiend had unleashed alone had killed 400,000 and he didn't realize who had unleashed it. He had been vain in thinking it was the spirits work. How could he have let his prejudices rule and ignore Heimann's warning?

 _Cry about spilled milk after its cleaned. Right now, think about what went wrong. We fail quite often, but if you can prevent it again then we're getting somewhere._

He had known alright. The old man was really on spot. Now time to analyze and prepare for round two. Mourning and tearing into himself would come later.

* * *

 **Markson's cafe**

 **11:34 P.M.**

Jagras Juggler, AKA Alferd Vimes was sitting down with a beer when the report came on.

"Today we have a credible report about alien contact being made when a mystery object from the stars crashed into the Bakker garage. Police have located and brought it in at the station. More at 5."

His left eyebrow raised and then he said "Someones an attention hog."

"Hey!" A voice cried from another table.

He smiled and said "I'm talking about the report."

"There's always something on, just ignore it." The pig said.

"Still, life can become quite interesting at any point." He said and drank slowly, careful never to let suspicion arise in his actions.

Twenty minutes passed before he left.

As he walked he pulled off his ring from the right claw and watched it glow. He grinned and walked on.

Six hours later he walked into a weary looking neighborhood and smiled as it shone brighter than the rising sun.

"Synthesize."

After a few minutes nothing happened, then the rings light died and a hand sized diamond like crystal formed on the outstretched palm. It was a deep red color. He then pulled out a card and said "Ex-Zetton failed, so why should Golza, especially not fire golza, work? True, hes probably dead but can't be too careful." He then raised his eyebrow as an idea formed in his head.

He took out another and shook his head, after repeating the process he found one he liked and added it to his hand.

Putting the cards back he then put the two remaining cards together and stabbed them with the crystal. The diamond vanished and both burned with a red glow. The cards vanished and formed a single card.

Then the young man put it on top of his ring causing a strange roar to emerge.

He smiled and said "Well, this should be interesting." and walked away whistling.

* * *

 **7:23 A.M.**

He still wasn't asleep.

Damn it, losing 20 percent of your body plus the skin should make rest easy as he repaired his body.

But he wasn't tired, anxiousness was ensuring that.

He was quiet, too quiet.

The Ultra laid down on the bench and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

 **12:42 P.M.**

A large crowd was assembled at the doors of the mayors office. He had noticed it after the morning news had confirmed _something_ or _someone_ had come from space, already health officials were demanding quarantine of the object.

Honestly, if it was _him_ , he was the safest person to be around in health terms. Well, for germs at least. The other health types were debatable such as physical and mental being. Although he had a good record in that department.

Still, today he was going to have ruin a lot of mental, physical, financial, and structural health.

He then saw the mayor come on and realized how the first move was going to be made.

Walking forward he smiled as his eyes flashed revealing a different set of eyes.

* * *

 **1:57 P.M.**

"-and that is all we know. Questions?" Chief Bogo ended and then saw a raised hand.

"Yes?"

"Since no one came from space, can I say something?" The questioner asked.

"Only if-" Bogos eyes widened as the badger was in front of him. With surprising strength he lifted, then threw him off and turned to the crowd and said "I am Jagras Juggler, my home is the planet Jagras of Nebula M31 Galaxy of Dimension registration VX342. From now on, you'll curse my name as your families, properties, bodies, and lives are shattered. Now weep as your sins take form! Arise, Maga-Gomelza!"

He took a crystal from his pocket and threw it, after 800 feet it exploded and the roar from before escaped the newly emerged kaiju.

Juggler smiled and said "Any questions?"

The police officers fired their pistols.

* * *

 **1:58 P.M.**

The young dragon woke as he heard shuffling feet and voices, his eyelid raised and then walked to the door. He pressed his ear against the door and heard shouting, then one term that caused him to gasp.

"There's a giant thing, the captain wants heavy stuff!"

Nodding he then pulled out a device from his coat, it was a ring on top of a small platform. He pulled out a worn card and said "Ultraman!" Then he put it in the ring and it vanished.

Besides him the body of Shin Hayata in his days as the Science Patrol Ace Pilot appeared on his right.

He pulled out another and said "Tiga!" Repeating the action the card vanished, to his left appeared Daigo Madoka in his youthful days as pilot and Ultraman Tiga during the great attacks of 1996 led by Gatanozoa.

In the forms of his predecessors appeared the transformation devices. In Hayata's hand appeared the Beta Capsule, in Madoka's the Spark Lens.

He then said "Lend me your strength and power. Let me cleanse the errors of my past and this world!"

Then thrusting the ring up he said "Ikuzo!"

The orb flashed as the predecessors held up theirs causing all three to flash.

Then he was gone.

* * *

 **1:59 P.M.**

The whole scene became chaotic as the monster advanced, it looked around with a terrible set of orange eyes.

The kaiju was 56 meters (189 feet) tall, its body was covered in leaf like plates. The body was a dark blue with black lines over it. At some spots in the lines were broken, magma streamed from those open spots. Its face was strange, like a mishappen puzzle.

The head was covered in a interlocking set of plates, under it the snout was a orange blue mix. The mouth underneath was extended with two fangs that seemed to be piercing the skin at the points they touched.

Its arms and legs were no different from the torso.

The monster roared before its head lit up and the light then formed at the top of the plates before launching out. The purple beam tore through pavement with ease, then a gas main was found and a explosion satisfied its sickening soul.

Then a beam struck his head, no more than 10 feet, the beam struck an eye blowing it apart.

The kaiju roared as a fist struck its other eye. The monster fell, its vision only reduced by half. Looking up it roared as genetic memories of Tiga came on. The beam launched again knocking the alien back.

The beast got up and fired again, then the newcomers head let out a red flash and then he held up both arms. The beam was absorbed and launched back striking the monster who ignored it. The kaiju then charged while his opponent did the same.

* * *

 **Ground**

 **Same time**

Bogo groaned as another shockwave announced a kick, he looked up and then said "Nova?"

It had to be him.

Well, this just became fun.

The silver giant grappled with the hellish beast, then threw it to the ground. Then it picked up the beast and tried to lift it but failed and the 134,000 ton monster crushed him.

Every officer winced as the beast got up and roared in victory.

Then a voice said "SPERION KOUSEN!"

A silver and purple beam struck its head, although it didn't kill him the monster fell to the ground allowing the giant to get up.

He then made a boxing stance.

On the ground a officer said "What is that?"

Turning to her the chief said "I think its our hope."

"Quite lucky for you." A voice said. Turning they saw Juggler looking with a scowl at them, "I see Orb survived. Well Ultraman, lets see how you handle my next move." Then he vanished.

Then a voice said "Did he just escape?"

"Yes."

Then a strange ringing noise was heard. Turning they saw a red light in the chest of the newcomer.

The alien seemed to react to a million invisible punches at once as two figures came out of the body. Although not solid there condition announced he was weakening.

Then the alien humanoid charged, its crystal let loose a blue flash and quick as a flash he covered the distance and lunched the head.

The monster roared and then he made his move.

His crystal flashed blue again and the right arm went into its mouth and icy went into its throat and the creature struggled as its throat froze. Then something remarkable happened.

The beasts body became covered in steam but a crackling sound could be heard over the hissing steam, then a voice called "SPERION KOUSEN!"

A explosion occurred and afterwards a gold stream of light went through the devastated areas. As the steam cleared, a small komodo dragon appeared and walking to the police officers he said "Well then, I'm sure the bull told you who I am. If so then I'm sorry my late timing. However Damages are fixed. If not, then we have an issue."

Then a voice said "Well, who are you? Also address the chief by his title."

The lizard groaned and said "I thought so. Well then, that giant who just defeated the beast. Well, I'm him." As the steam cleared the officers mouths dropped as the destroyed landscape from the battle appeared undamaged and in some cases looking better than it did only a minute ago.

"I'm an Ultraman, sometime we create miracles. Other-times, we assist in miracles. Plus the people of the worlds we assist work real miracles. So lets talk, shall we?" He walked to a squad car while the thoughtful officers began to move back, eager to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baxter Memorial Prison**

 **18 Hours after Maga-Gomelzas defeat**

The basement of the old memorial prison was empty, a recent clean-out that had led to two escape attempts and multiple guards being added had given the place a solemn feel. Thus he felt right at home here, this would be a good base to begin with his conquest. But he needed a plan to ensure victory, his last plan failed but then again he depended on Gomess and Golza to win against an opponent whose powers included ice ray.

Well, that and mixing it with Ultramans infinite water supply.

But he could fix that.

"Synthesize." Once again the glowing ring grew dark and a diamond like structure formed on his finger.

He took out a card and smiled as he saw it, then taking out another he placed both onto his ring causing a strange metallic laughter to emerge. He looked at the combination and said "Frag, that was not what I wanted. Fitting since its Taro's and Gaia's second monster. But should be interesting."

Then he stabbed the two cards causing them to glow for a moment, as it was about to fade he said "Stop."

It stopped fading and he said "Now lets get to-."

A door opened and some guards came in the room weapons drawn.

He sighed and turned, then relaxed as he saw it was only pistols facing him. He then said "Close, do not seal yet."

The cards glow faded to a dim light that could be barely seen.

Then he looked up and a big alligator whose body seemed to have gained a stone or two since he got his position came in and barked "HANDS UP!"

"No." He responded and then drew his sword.

The Alligator snarled and roared "Shoot him!"

Too late.

Forty seconds later he walked to the tunnel he had made and left the carnage filled scene behind him.

Some 50 miles away a pair of eyes blinked in pain.

* * *

 **Two months after a pair of heroes stopped a terrible tyrant. After the terrible battle the second hero showed the true nature by betraying his comrade. Nearly killing him the traitorous warrior now seeks power. Opposite him is his one time comrade, whose borrowed name is Edward Nova. The true name and title he possesses is Ultraman Orb!**

 **Although his body is wrecked, using powers of those before him he will strive to turn the tide with the help of the Zootopia Police Department.**

 **Now**

 **ULTRA CHARGE!**

 **(Explosion reveals a planet, like Earth but different)**

 **Theme: Ultraman Orb No Inori**

 **Lyrics: Modified English Lyrics**

 _When you've finished listening_

(A strange lizard creature takes out a pair of cards)

 _You can feel deep within your heart_

(He takes out a ring, behind him are Shin Hayata to the right, to the left is Daigo Madoka)

 _The steps to the future_

(Beside him a large group of silhouettes of animalistic humanoids)

 _Signal your hopeful pulse!_

(Behind him are the silhouettes of all the Ultramen from the past 50 years)

 _Suddenly the Darkness_

(The scene is swept away and a a pair of red eyes appear)

 _Intrudes on that moment_

(Behind him rise up the past kaiju and seijin)

 _Your frightful will is the key to victory!_

(The scene switches to a badger wearing a tuxedo and wielding a sword charging at the lizard who snarls and leaps into the air)

 _From a distant star_

(The badger falls back and from his breast pocket throws a trio of crystals, from them emerge giant twisted kaiju)

 _Crossing to answer the call_

(The lizard takes out a ring which glows as he puts two cards in causing the Ultra hosts to appear again)

 _Never surrender_

(Then all three hold up their transformation devices which shine revealing Orb-Spacium Zeppelion)

 _And head only forward_

(He engages the first beast which is a fusion of Bemular and Melba and punches it as his forehead crystal lets out a red light)

 _To surpass your limits!_

(The beast return fire with a ice beam from its mouth, the crystal glows purple and he speeds away from it before both vanish)

 _We have been waiting for you!_

(They have been replaced by Orb Burnmite fighting a fusion of Dinozaur and Astromons, his fists burn and he punches hard)

 _Now break the chains of darkness Warrior of light!_

(The beast fires a acid stream, the Ultraman ducks before he jumps up, his body becoming encased in flames)

 _We all believe in you!_

(The scene changes to a fusion of Orb Hurricane Slash fighting a fusion of Iaron and Baltan. He easily ducks an attack)

 _Combine the powers of the past_

(A fusion of a Darklops and Mecha-Gomora then attacks, Hurricane Slash pulls out a trident and deflects and attack)

 _And FIGHT ULTRAMAN ORB!_

(The Lizard then makes his rise pose and the Ultramen appear behind him while his current allies appear beside him)

 **The revenge of the steel giant! CRISIS Counterattack!  
**

* * *

 **6:02 A.M.**

 **Hearing on Status of Edward Nova and whether to reveal him or not**

Nova winced as he felt something in his mind, it was a strange feeling like, he let it go. He would discover the source later when he had the time to. Then he looked at the room and noticed the speaker looking at him.

"Am I that uninteresting Mr. Nova?"

He shook his head and replied "Just felt something, I'm going to have to check it later."

"Alright then, we haven't even decided what we're going to do with you." The speaker said, his spines (for he was a hedgehog) bristling at his apparent rudeness.

Perhaps it was a size thing?

Nah.

Guy was just a arse.

"Mr. Spike, the point about locking me in a cage does bear some water except for one fact. The public isn't stupid, it took members of the leadership from my previous assignment eight months to put it together, several reporters got it within six weeks. Now can we think of a method for gradual revelation?" Nova said with a grimace.

A older officer nodded and said "Maybe you can try a technology exchange to build goodwill?"

Nova nodded thoughtfully and said "Could work. I've actually been thinking of a tracking method for Juggler and with luck I can tie the two together."

Erwin Spike then said "With what? A supercomputer?"

"Exactly, even better one that will save billions in space exploration, one of the largest problems currently is that wireless computers don't work well in space due to radiation hence the need for older computer parts. On another Earth they dealt with that by making a new computer set that would evolve into Duotronic technology. With that in mind, I'll make a early Duotronic computer and make a Euria wavelength scanner. I'll leave both behind after using the scanner to detect and then destroy him. With that said, it'll have some applications in security firms and other vital parts due to it being incapable of connecting to an internet preventing a good deal of hacking while being able to complete their tasks." Nova said causing the assorted scientists, officers, city officials, government agents, and president to drop their jaws.

He smiled, sold and done.

The President nodded and said "Very generous, but why, you could hunt him down surely?"

"Normally I'd say yes, and given he has my Orb-Calibur I'd say it would be easy. However Juggler is a genius and has taken each and every one of those into consideration. He spent somewhere around 300 years figuring out ways to defeat me. I'm not going in half-assed. When I come for him, I want a 100% success rate." He growled in response.

"Excuse me, what is this Orb-Calibur?" asked a female penguin representing a scientific group on alien relations, he mentally groaned, if she tried a universal greeting again.

He stood up and said "My primary weapon, usually it takes the form of a bracelet on my left arm where it stays until I send a mental command. Then I take my right hand and it turns into what I requested as long as it has the energy and metal. During our final battle together we were required to fight a massive army of mutations, which is what we call the giant monsters in my world for that is what they are, and their 'handlers'. I decided to go against their leader and split it into two, I gave 3/4ths of it to Juggler along with cards not unlike those I use to transform." He pulled out his remaining twelve cards and showed them.

"I handed the majority over to him only because he was facing around 600 mutants. I won my contest and then he betrayed me after I fell into rest where he proceeded to skin me in my sleep. I awoke eventually, broke my bonds and chased the slimeball deep underground where he activated a 'Warp Cannon' which transported us here."

"Please don't tell me FTL is possible." A scientist from the front shouted.

"Depends on the universal law in that plane of reality, the Warp Cannon is a misnomer and is actually a Dimension cannon which uses a 'dimension rock skipping' theory. So the cannon blasts a hole in the universal walls and you go on a 'track' to another universe, however since you have not enough energy to continue you fall back into your universe at a different point. That is the power of a Warp Cannon." He explained realizing that his Schrodinger Cat themed explanation was probably doing more harm than good.

"Skipping aside that theory, how did you survive?" The president asked while many of the scientists (including two theoreticians) seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

Whether that was a result of having an alien being so like them when all evidence pointed to the fact he should be 'alien' or his explanation was difficult to say.

"Ultramen are notoriously difficult to kill, that and I was in the right place to be in the 'travel' area and not the 'destroy area of the blast." Came the explanation.

"On the Warp Cannon, it seems to be an imperfect device." One scientist said, "Now your explanation suggests he supercharged it to allow him the ability to come here."

"Actually I'm surprised at that as well." Nova admitted, "Warp Cannons are weapons usually, this was halted in my universe after a political opponent came back with a fleet at his helm after being shot out of a cannon some 50 years before."

The scientist whistled and he shrugged, "However his species is known for their experience with warp technologies so I'm not surprised he managed it."

"So can you contact your species?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"In this great multiverse I don't know _where_ I am, thus a message would be wasted or attract unwanted attention."

"Can you figure out where?"

"Give me a week or two."

"Can you do it faster?"

"Nope."

The assorted groups looked at him and Nova said "Science, as 1/4 of you know is a lengthy process."

Then the ground shook, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." He took out two cards and the Orb Ring.

"Ultraman!" He slotted the card in causing Shin Hayata to appear besides him.

"Tiga!" The host Daigo Madoka appeared opposite him.

"Let me cleanse these errors in fire and Spacium!" His body lit up and then all three Ultra hosts held up their transformation devices. Then with a flash of light they turned into Ultraman Orb-Spacium Zeppelion.

Then the Ultraman put his arms over his head and thrust them down, his body then was covered in a golden swirl and he vanished, the assorted peoples jumped back in shock.

* * *

 **6:25 A.M.**

 **Business District**

Ultraman Gaia walked through the middle of town, his crystal in the chest was the glowing orange symbol of a Maga crystal.

As he fired an energy bullet, a golden hand caught it. Looking at the owner the giant saw Ultraman Orb who finished glowing as he jumped into the air. The warrior of earth tried to move but failed Orb's crystal let loose a red flash as he kick Gaias face. The giant fell into the street and Orb then decided to make his move.

He made a '+' with his arms and out of the pinky side of his hand came a white beam with purple bullets mixed in. Weaker than a Sperion ray but stilll strong it struck Gaia's face causing a explosion.

As the explosion cleared his suspicions were confirmed, underneath the faceplate of Gaia was a series of wires and metals.

Then the warrior looked at him and roared with its electronic voice. Then the imitator prepared the Photon Whip, alarmed Orb leaped back and prepared the Sperion Ray.

Both launched their attacks, however the Photon Whip was the stronger, as it came closer Orb focused before a memory flashed into his mind.

* * *

 **12,000 years before**

 **Ultraman Tiga's world**

Ultraman Tiga rushed forwards, in front of him was the kaiju Silvagon-S, next to him Dyna, Cosmos, and Zero fought Earthtron-S, Red King-S, and Pandon-S. After a punch Daigo realized Tiga's strength was too little.

He changed into his power form and fired his bomb, Silvagon roared in anger. However there was an opening. He did another power bomb preparation and instead made a 'L' with his arms. Then beam went into the same area as the Power Bomb and Silvagon screamed as its demise came and he blew apart.

* * *

Orb understood and focused his energy. His crystal gave a red flash. The beam turned from brilliant white to blazing red.

Fake Gaia's Photon Whip retreated against this surge and the beam tore into the head and the explosion sent it flying for 3 blocks.

Orb rushed forward as Meemos (for that is what fake Gaia was) got up and gave an electronic screech.

The two crashed and Meemos flipped the warrior over his shoulder.

Orb got up and his crystal let loose a red light as he struck the metal beasts head breaking into it.

Surprised at this seeming weakness Orb jumped back and saw that the area around where he punched was still glowing red from the earlier attack.

His crystal let loose a purple flash as he fired off an ice stream into the area, realizing it moments before Meemos turned and let loose the attachments on its body, the boomerang like devices turned into buzzsaws that struck Orb's body at various points.

Orb fell back and Meemos seemed to relish its advantage. The metallic monstrosity then snapped a finger and the buzzsaw's changed into two bladed knives that rushed after Orb. As the Ultra flew into the air, his crystal flashed red.

The Ultraman dodged their assault and flew into the air. Still pursuing him the knives followed until he stopped and faced them. Below Meemos seemed stunned but pressed the attack.

The crystal gave a purple flash and Orb moved around the knives speedily, as he went faster it seemed there was a 100 of him instead of 1. Then out of the spinning circle of Ultramen came a dozen beams from all points.

The knives exploded.

Then the beams flew into Meemos who survived them but seemed shaken.

Orb felt the fusion becoming undone and decided to end the reign of terror, he stopped his illusion maneuver and then pulled back his right arm, in the palm of the right hand formed a small buzzsaw.

Meemos scoffed.

Then a purple and red flash from the crystal gave it power and the buzzsaw grew from 20 feet to 400.

The robot shuffled nervously as it stepped back.

Orb then threw with a groan and the halo tore into the Maga-Crystal which glowed in anger before shattering with a blast.

The rest of the buzzsaw went through the robot which gave a final shriek before splitting in half.

Orb landed and then wearily picked up the right half and flew it away, a few moments later he returned and did the same with the other. Then a minute after the fight ended the light flew into the wrecked business district and repaired it.

As this occurred Juggler frowned as he held up his ring.

After a minute he said "Troubling." Then left the area.

* * *

 **6:30 A.M.**

He walked wearily, his body sore and aching from the multiple hits and fusion. he still wasn't used to it taking too long hurt.

But he had beaten a creature it took Ultraman Gaia's Supreme Form power to defeat.

As he came up to the conference room the komodo dragon saw Chief Bogo looking at him.

"Tough fight?"

"He sent out a real challenge this time." Came the response.

"Council made its choice. Your going to remain hidden from the public under police supervision for now. They also want you to send updates on the computer every week or so."

"Done. Given current rates I suspect I can have it ready in about three to four months."

"Anything you need?"

"I need to pull up the plans and get a sense of the tech level. It'll veer towards 4-5 months if I have to produce anything."

"Also there was a call from the prison, 30 minutes ago several prison guards were cut down. They were sliced."

"The Orb-Calibur, I bet you he's using it, I felt it."

Bogo looked and said "Is it alive?"

"No, its connected to me. Its more like a computer sending a warning about improper usage."

"Alright then. Whats next?"

"I'll tell you soon. I have an idea to hurt or kill Juggler. I'm still formulating the details."

"Alright, do you think it could work?"

"Not really, but I want him to be wary of newer technologies so the Duotronic computer will be ignored. Plus get some of the Ultramen cards back."

"Very well, by the way several scientists mentioned a body?"

"I broke the Maga Crystal on the robot I was facing earlier, it fell apart."

"Really?"

"Barring a Resurrection Program, still I put a EM field over it preventing any connection so even if the program running it was alive, it couldnt return from the dead by entering a phone or other device."

"Whats that program called for classification?"

"CRISIS GHOST. It could've saved the world but the ones who would destroy it got their hands on it. Almost succeeded too."

"Do you think its active?"

For a moment Nova thought and then said "No, its been too long. The program would've been degraded as its holding unit degraded from poor storage. The cards these day hold the bodies in stasis, open to the elements while the Maga-Crystals restore and empower them. The separation would revert it and Meemos, the body of CRISIS GHOST wasn't connecting to anyone at the time, plus itd be incompatible to most systems. Its a Dial system."

"Lets hope, now I'll introduce you to my squad."

"I'll be honored."

* * *

 **Sixty Miles Away**

The ruins of Meemos were being secured by teams of scientists and security guards walked around the still-cooling metal. As a guard passed part of the head a small crackle was heard, turning he looked in but saw only darkness. Nodding the guard walked on, while in the part he had looked at a small light shone, underneath the flashbulb was a white computer core with kanji symbols on it.

Then it went out.


End file.
